


Be My Birthtine

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Nami engana Zoro afirmando ser aniversário de Sanji e o obriga a entregar chocolates de presente para o amigo em pleno Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Be My Birthtine

**Author's Note:**

> Postada originalmente no Valentine's Day de 2020.

— Você não confia em mim, Zoro? — Nami disse falsamente com os grandes olhos brilhando. Zoro bufou irritado, era uma pergunta tão óbvia.

— Com toda certeza que não. — Ele respondeu e levou um soco na cabeça dura, irritando a amiga e provavelmente machucando mais a mão dela do que aquele cabeção.

— Mesmo assim você vai dar esse chocolate para o Sanji-kun, é aniversário dele e você precisa ter o mínimo de consideração e ser um bom amigo. — Ela enfatizou a palavra amigo, fazendo o moreno corar. Não era notícia recente que ele gostava de Sanji, mas ser provocado com aquelas coisas era insuportável, nunca escolheu gostar daquele pervertido idiota da sobrancelha esquisita, só aconteceu de uma forma que nem mesmo sabia e muito menos entendia.

— Que seja, só vou jogar em cima dele e dizer que você mandou entregar. — Deu as costas para a garota e pegou o presente, praticamente amassando em suas mãos nada delicadas e saiu bufando irritado e pisando forte no chão.

No intervalo, Zoro se aproximou do loiro idiota e estendeu rudemente a caixa de bombons para ele. Estava com uma expressão nada amigável e um bico enorme nos lábios, demonstrando que não tinha nenhuma vontade de fazer aquilo e claramente estava sendo obrigado.

— Aniversário, idiota. — Zoro disse monossilábico e no mesmo instante ouviu as garotas irritantes, que antes eram paqueradas pelo idiota, dando risadinhas sínicas que irritavam o moreno. O barulho o irritou ainda mais, porém, ao olhar para o rosto de Sanji, para sua surpresa, viu que ele estava completamente vermelho e aquilo não era algo que conseguia lidar, então simplesmente jogou o presente na cara do imbecil, dando as costas e indo embora como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Não é meu aniversário... — Sanji basicamente gritou para que fosse ouvido mesmo com o outro longe, mas abraçava o presente com todo carinho do mundo.

Durante o resto do intervalo, Zoro viu várias garotas entregando chocolates para os meninos e ficou deveras confuso com aquelas cenas. Quando estava curioso o suficiente para saber o que diabos estava acontecendo, afinal, não era normal que tanta gente fizesse aniversário no mesmo dia, ele puxou uma garota bruscamente pelo braço, a arrastando até um canto e sentindo os olhares das amigas dela o fuzilando. Era por isso que odiava garotas imbecis, elas sempre andavam em bando e você jamais conseguiria se aproximar sem virar o assunto. Tsc. Irritantes.

— Por que vocês estão dando chocolates para os garotos? — Ele perguntou com a voz inconscientemente ameaçadora e notou a garota se encolhendo. Franziu o cenho e se afastou um pouco, deixando de quase enfiá-la dentro da parede. Era claro que ela estava apreensiva, qualquer pessoa estaria, Zoro odiava ter que lidar com pessoas fracas e medrosas. Percebendo que não conseguiria uma resposta, desistiu e se virou para ir embora.

— Valentine’s Day. — A garota disse e Zoro se virou de volta, encarando-a com a expressão irritada.

— Hã?

— É quando as garotas dão chocolate para quem amam e se declaram. — Só com aquilo, Zoro gelou e imediatamente saiu correndo a procura do sobrancelha estúpida. Que merda, Nami, desgraçada, bruxa horrível.

Durante todo o percurso perdido, ou melhor, o caminho que ele sabia muito bem onde iria levá-lo, Zoro xingou aquela garota maldita e o loiro desgraçado, como se Sanji tivesse alguma culpa também. Na verdade, ele tinha sim, era um mulherengo imbecil que fez Zoro se apaixonar por ele. Depois de alguns minutos correndo como um louco, Zoro encontrou o loiro sozinho na sala vazia de economia doméstica. Ele pulou a janela, assustando o outro que segurava um dos bombons e o levava a boca.

— Não coma isso! Me devolve! — Zoro gritou, surpreendendo-se por aumentar o tom de voz, não que fosse incomum quando se tratava daquele garoto irritante que o tirava diariamente do sério. Ouvindo aquilo, Sanji apenas se sentiu ainda mais incentivado a comer e enfiou o bombom na boca, dando uma mordida e o provando.

O loiro estava ali há tempo suficiente olhando para a caixinha adornada em fitas azuis e verdes e só de ver o enfeite soube que Zoro nunca conseguiria fazer aquilo e, como ele ajudou a preparar o chocolate que Nami ia dar para Vivi, sabia que era ela. Não sabia se deveria comer, não era chocolate caseiro, mas era de qualidade. Nami-san como sempre sendo uma deusa perfeita.

— Maldito, eu disse que não era para comer. — Zoro se sentou a seu lado, batendo com força o ombro no dele, procurando briga. Teria continuado as provocações, caso não percebesse o estado cabisbaixo do loiro, então resolveu ficar em silêncio, não estava com vontade de ouvir aquele imbecil choramingando por seja lá o que fosse. E o silêncio o fez cochilar rapidamente.

Sanji sorria a seu lado, vendo-o dormir como um idiota. Não entendia o motivo de Zoro ter aceitado entregar o chocolate a ele, mesmo em seus aniversários o moreno nunca o dava nada, devia ter perdido uma aposta com Nami e obrigado a isso. Mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo que aquela não era uma declaração, ver o retardado dormindo e babando a seu lado, com a guarda tão baixa, o deixava feliz. Durante todo aquele dia de aula Sanji esperou ganhar chocolates, esperou uma declaração, mas tudo que recebeu foi o mais absoluto nada. Entregou presentes para todas as garotas que conhecia e algumas que nem conhecia e nenhuma o retribuiu, era triste, amava tanto aquele dia e todos os anos a mesma história se repetia.

Quando recebeu o presente de seu amigo, seu coração acelerou e se sentiu envergonhado, era a atitude mais fofa de todas e da pessoa que menos esperava. Pela primeira vez ganhava chocolate de Valentine’s Day e não poderia ficar mais feliz, mesmo sendo apenas de Zoro... Ou talvez justamente por ser de Zoro. Ao levar outro bombom até a boca, notou os olhos verdes colados em seus lábios e parou o ato, virando o rosto para o marimo.

— O que foi? Quer um? — Perguntou de forma meio grosseira, quase que ameaçando dar um chute no retardado com cara de idiota.

— Claro que não, odeio doces. — Zoro respondeu emburrado. Cruzou os braços, bufou e virou o rosto irritado. Deveria ter ficado dormindo que ganhava mais.

Infelizmente, Sanji não se manteve quieto e começou a mexer em sua mochila, como se procurasse algo. Ao achar uma pequena caixinha em formato de coração, pegou-a e estendeu em direção do outro.

— Aqui. Uma das minhas deusas não veio, então esse chocolate sobrou. É amargo. — O loiro não notava, mas estava com um enorme sorriso no rosto e as bochechas coradinhas. Vendo o presente ser aceito, seus olhos azuis brilharam em expectativa, na esperança de que Zoro gostasse. Ele tentava ignorar o fato de que a história da dama faltar era a pior mentira que já contou, era tão óbvio que não era verdade e tinha feito especialmente para o imbecil, assim como já preparava chocolate para ele todos os anos naquele dia, desde que se conheceram, mas nunca tinha coragem para entregar.

— Oh... É bem amargo. — Zoro disse após provar o doce em uma mordida só, depois lambendo os dedos para pegar os vestígios do chocolate que derreteram, melando-os. — Bom...

O moreno sorriu, mostrando que realmente havia gostado daquilo e em seguida ele comeu mais um. Sanji sentia seu coração falhar enquanto ouvia o elogio e olhava o sorriso lindo no rosto mais perfeito que já viu. Seu coração doía e ele desejava ser forte e ter coragem para falar seus sentimentos, dizer que o amava. Era sua última oportunidade, não teria outra chance, já estavam no último ano e provavelmente não se encontrariam mais, se não fosse naquele momento, não seria nunca.

— Zoro... — Sanji chamou baixinho e quando os olhos profundos o encararam, sentiu-se intimado e quase calou-se, mas engoliu a seco e forçou-se a dizer, preferia ser rejeitado a nunca dizer. — Droga... Zoro... Casa comigo...— A voz fraca praticamente implorou, fazendo-o sentir-se o ser mais patético e frágil de todos. A resposta era óbvia.

— Claro. — Viu. Óbvia, Zoro jamais aceitaria ficar com e... Sanji arregalou os olhos ao processar a resposta, como assim claro? E como assim o moreno sorria tão lindo e feliz daquela forma? Deveria ser odiado, picotado, humilhado, qualquer coisa, menos correspondido. Percebendo que o loiro idiota não havia entendido, Zoro o puxou para seu peito, mais como forma de esconder o rosto corado do que confortá-lo, e disse baixinho no ouvido do menor. — Caso.

Sanji desabou nos braços fortes e foi confortado ali até serem expulsos da escola. Quando Zoro recebeu aquele chocolate, ele entendeu que era correspondido e não poderia ficar mais alegre.

Sanji abraçou o moreno pelo pescoço, entregando uma garrafa de sake com uma fita azul e pelo reflexo na garrafa, viu o lindo sorriso do amado.

— Feliz aniversário, marimo. — Sanji sorriu e beijou a nuca sensível do outro, arrepiando-o.

— Não é meu aniversário... Eu acho... — Zoro disse meio confuso, coçando os cabelos grisalhos, fazendo o marido rir. Se não o conhecesse há tanto tempo, diria que sua memória já estava falhando, mas era o marimo, ele se lembrava apenas de uma data.

— Eu sei. — O menor sentou-se em seu colo e o abraçou pelo pescoço. A mão do moreno enfiou-se nos fios que já não estavam nada dourados e segurou o rosto de Sanji, puxando-o para um rápido beijo.

— Você faz essa piada há 40 anos, não se cansa?

— Não... — Sanji sorriu bobamente, enfiando o rosto no pescoço largo e o enchendo de beijinhos apaixonados, ou talvez fizesse isso apenas com a intenção de esconder sua vergonha. Por mais passada que aquela piada já estivesse, seria eternamente grato pela inocência de Zoro em acreditar que fazia aniversário no Valentine’s Day e por ter entregado aquela caixa de bombom que até hoje, quarenta anos depois, ainda guardava. Sanji não sabia, mas o marimo idiota também havia guardado o coração que ganhou em um lugar que o marido jamais encontraria. — De você eu nunca vou me cansar...

Mesmo depois de cem anos, ainda se envergonhariam pelas coisas mais bestas que existiam e, honestamente, não se importavam em agir dessa forma vergonhosa, no fim eram apenas dois bobos completamente apaixonados que por uma piada inocente estavam juntos.


End file.
